1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a magnetic hinge assembly used in a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. In the collapsible electronic device, a cover is hinged with a main body via a hinge assembly. A typical hinge assembly may be magnetic.
The typical magnetic hinge assembly includes a housing fixed in the main body, a pivot shaft fixed to the cover, a first magnet, and a movable second magnet. The housing defines a chamber. The pivot shaft is rotatably received in the chamber. The first magnet is fixed in the chamber. The second magnet is rotatably received in the chamber and sleeved on the pivot shaft. A polarity of the second magnet faces an opposite polarity of the first magnet such that the first magnet attracts the first magnet. Thus, the typical hinge assembly includes two stable positions. In a first stable position, a first polarity of the second magnet faces a first side of the first magnet, and the first side has a polarity opposite to the first polarity. In a second stable position, a second polarity of the second magnet faces a second side of the first magnet, and the second side has a polarity opposite to the second polarity.
To achieve a desired viewing angle of a display positioned in the cover, the cover generally needs to be opened to any angle relative to the main body, and remain in any position. However, the typical hinge assembly only includes two stable positions, so the cover only can be opened to two stable positions relative to the main body, and cannot remain in any other position.
Therefore, a magnetic hinge assembly is desired to overcome the described limitations.